Truth and False
by bjtatihowo
Summary: Karena kebenaran dan kebohongan itu bisa di buat, sebab itulah kebenaran dan kebohongan itu berbeda-beda tiap orang. Karena setiap orang bisa menentukkan kebenaran dan kebohongan mereka sendiri berdasarkan situasi yang dibutuhkan. Seperti, kebenaran menjadi kebohongan dan sebaliknya, atau kebenaran tetap menjadi kebenaran. Mind to RnR
1. Chapter 1

"Ne, Lucy.."

"Ng?"

"Kebenaran itu apa? Kebohongan itu apa?"

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kita buat saja.."

**TRUTH and FALSE**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfillia**

**WARNING: OOC, Semi AU, Semi Canon, Typo, dll**

**©Bjtatihowo**

"Ukh..." gumamku pelan, sembari menggaruk kepalaku yang berhiaskan rambut berwarna _salmon_. Telingaku yang cukup peka ini mencari-cari sumber suara yang sedari tadi berdengung di telingaku. Kemudian kutemukan jam wekerku yang terus berbunyi di bawah tempat tidur, dengan keadaan tak layak pakai.

"Seperti biasa dalam tidurmupun kau bertingkah barbar, hot head." Sahut seseorang dengan suara menyindir.

"Tak lebih buruk darimu ice princess." Ujarku sembari menyunggingkan bibirku dan melirik kearah alat komunikasi terkenal bernama 'Handphone' yang telah membeku dan tak mungkin terselamatkan lagi.

"Ice make..."

"Karyu no..."

"BRAKKKKKK"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbanting dengan keras, meski tidak sampai rusak. Terlihat seorang gadis cantik berambut merah, memakai seragam manis dengan _blazer_ bertuliskan 'Fairy Tail Magic Academy'.

"Hooo, berani sekali kalian bertarung pagi-pagi dihadapanku." Sahutnya halus tapi menusuk, tak lupa dengan aura yang keluar dari tubuh gadis itu tak kalah merah dari rambut panjang indahnya.

"Er...za" Sahutku bersamaan dengan si _Ice Princess _atau Gray Fullbuster sembari berkeringat dingin dingin dan _sweat drop_.

"Fufufu, Natsu, Gray... SIAPKAN DIRI KALIANNNNNN!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Aku berjalan dengan langkah kecilku tuk menuju kelas. Saat aku sudah cukup dekat, kulihat orang-orang yang kukenal melambaikan tangan dari depan koridor kelas kearahku

"Pagi Levy,,,," panggil mereka dari depan kelas disertai background bunga-bunga dibelakangnya.

"Pagi Jet, Droy..." Jawabku sembari menarik pintu kelas.

"Pagi Se... Babak belur?"

Kulihat pemandangan tidak mengenakan saat aku masuk kelas, _"apalagi yang mereka lakukan pagi ini?"_

"HUH..." terlihat pemandangan 2 orang laki-laki remaja yang saling memalingkan. Mereka adalah Gray Fullbuster seorang penyihir es dan _exhibitionism_kelas ulung berambut _dark blue_, dan seorang lagi adalah salah satu pengguna sihir api tepatnya _Fire Dragon Slayer_ yang melegenda dengan sebut-sebutan sebagai _ancient magic_.

"Tak usah dipirkan, hanya ada sedikit kejadian kecil tadi pagi." Ujar gadis berambut _scarlet_, Erza Scarlet.

_ "DI MANANYA YANG HANYA KEJADIAN KECIL?"_

* * *

_ "Gray brengsek..."_ maki-makiku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak? Seandainya dia tidak memulainya, aku tidak akan dipukuli Erza sampai seperti ini.

"Cih" gumamku pelan sambil melirik ke ambang jendela.

"Ng?" Tiba-tiba muncul suatu hal yang membuatku mataku tertarik, dan menghentikan cacian dalam hatiku. Untuk memperjelasnya, aku mulai menyipitkan mataku.

_ "Blonde?"_

Kemudian aku mengembalikkan posisi dudukku yang tadinya tidak beraturan, sembari menghela nafas.

_ "Warna yang kurindukan..."_

Perlahan kemudian kuletakkan kepalaku di atas meja, _"kebenaran? Kebohongan?"_

Kupejamkan mataku perlahan, mengingat kembali kenanganku tentang warna itu.

_ "Tapi, apa mungkin dia masih mengingatnya?"_

* * *

"Ng?" gumamku pelan sembari mengelus rambut _blonde_-ku, dan menoleh kearah jendela yang berada diatas posisiku berdiri saat ini.

_"Tak ada siapapun?"_

Pikiranku melayang, mengingat kembali senyumnya seorang anak laki-laki dengan senyum lebar yang mempesona. Kulayangkan pandangan kearah gedung disekitarku.

"Mulai hari ini aku bersekolah disini." gumamku pelan, sembari memandang ke arah bendera sekolah yang memiliki lambang sekolah ini. 'Fairy Tail Magic Academy' sekolah sihir terbaik di Fiore, yang berada di Kota Magnolia. Tentu saja, dengan tingkatan sekolah seperti ini tidak mudah memasukinya.

"Apa mungkin?" ujarku sembari tertawa kecil

"Tapi dengan kemapuan sihirnya memang bisa saja." Gumamku sembari melihat kertas jadwal di tanganku.

"Tapi, dia itu bodoh. Bahkan lebih bodoh dari seekor kucing..." gumamk, sembari mengingat-ingat kembali sesosok_ bocah _dalam ingatanku itu.

_ "Bahkan mungkin, dia sudah melupakkanku" _pikirku dengan tersenyum palsu. Kemudian terhenti sejenak, sembari mencocokkan tulisan kelas yang ada di kertas jadwal, dan papan nama di depan kelas.

Perlahan aku memasuki kelas setelah di persilahkan oleh seekor kucing memakai jas, aku mengambil tempat di depan kelas agar semua aku dapat melihat teman-teman yang akan bersekolah denganku sejak detik ini. Kulayangkan pandangan ku keseluruh kelas dan seketika itu mataku tertuju oleh seorang laki-laki dengan raut wajah yang tak kalah terkejutnya pula denganku.

_"Bohong?"_ aku bahkan tak dapat membayangkan bagaimana wajahku saat ini

"Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Sahut kucing yang dipanggil Happy-_sensei_.

Aku terbangun dari keterkejutanku saat mendengar suara tersebut, dengan sedikit gugup aku mulai memperkenalkan diriku.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfillia, mohon bantuannya."

Kemudian kulirik sedikit laki-laki itu, dan melihatnya menggerakkan mulutnya

_ "Weirdo"_

Itulah pertemuan pertama kami setelah sekian lama berpisah.

* * *

**Kebenaran itu, adalah sesuatu yang kamu anggap baik meski itu bukan kejadian sesungguhnya, begitu pula dengan kebohongan. Yaitu, sesuatu yang kamu anggap bukan hal baik meski itu kejadian yang sesungguhnya. **

**~TBC~**

Yahooo.. Bj disini... wkwk, yg ini multi chapter nih

Berdasarkan dr poem aneh saya yg iseng-iseng saya tulis. Wkwkwk

Kalau ngikuti poemnya kurang lebih ada 4 chapter. Jadi ga bakal panjang-panjang...

Mind to RnR


	2. Chapter 2

**TRUTH and FALSE**

**DISCLAIMER: HIRO MASHIMA**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance, Humor**

**Pairing: Natsu Dragneel dan Lucy Heartfillia**

**WARNING: OOC, Semi AU, Semi Canon, Typo, dll**

**©Bjtatihowo**

"Ah... Heartfillia~san, silahkan duduk di kursi kosong tersebut." Sahut Happy-_sensei_ dengan telunjuk berbentuk kuku kucing yang runcing, mengarah pada kursi kosong di depan teman masa kecil ku itu. Di sebelah kursi kosong tersebut duduk seorang gadis berambut _navy blue_ dengan senyum yang sangat manis. Dia tersenyum padaku, sembari melambaikan tangannya.

Sedangkan di belakang gadis itu, ada teman masa kecilku yang lama tak kujumpai, dengan kata pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah sekian lama itu adalah _'weirdo'_ membuatku kesal seketika terhadapnya. Dia memandanganku sembari tersenyum, senyum yang penuh arti. Tapi satu hal ku tahu pasti, itu bukan merupakan pertanda baik.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat yang telah ditentukan. Kulirik sedikit bangku di sebelah laki-laki yang kukenal itu, "akh.." gumamku pelan.

_"Sejak kapan dia ada disitu?"_

Aku baru menyadari bahwa di belakang bangku tersebut masih ada seorang laki-laki dengan rambut berwarna biru gelap, tak lupa kalung melingkar di lehernya, dan dia telanjang dada?

"Gray, pakai bajumu. Jangan membuat teman baru kita takut." Seru gadis yang akan menjadi teman sebangku denganku. Nadanya sedikit tinggi, agaknya dia kesal dengan perilakunya.

_"Tapi apa dia tidak terkejut?" _

Tanpa sadar langkah kaki telah sampai pada tempat tujuan ketika pikiranku sedang melayang-layang.

"Levy McGarden." Ujar seseorang dengan nada tinggi dan ringan, menandakan bahwa suara itu milik anak perempuan. Suara itu pula yang membangunkanku dari lamunan tak jelasku.

"Itu namaku, salam kenal." Sahutnya lagi, sembari mengulurkan tangannya.

Aku tersipu pelan, dan duduk sembari meraih tangannya.

"Boleh kupanggil Lu~chan? Panggil saja aku Levy.."

Nadanya riang dan menyenangkan, "kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu Levy~chan..."

"He, anak perempuan memang menakjubkan. Cepat akrab.." tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dari belakang kami.

"Ukhh... Gray..." sahut Levy~_chan_ dengan kesal.

"Gray Fullbuster, dan dia.."

"Aku mengenalnya.." ujarku cepat sembari menunjuk laki-laki di sebelahnya, dengan wajah pura-pura tak berdosa dan memandang ke jendela.

"Eh, Lu~chan kau mengenalnya?"

"Begitulah,"

"Hoo..."

"Dia, itu seorang penyihir api dengan otak yang tak lebih pintar dari seekor kucing."

"App..." "AYEEEEEEEEE..." "Wkwkwkwkwk..."

Aku tersenyum puas setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, dan membalikkan badanku untuk segera membuka buku pelajaran.

* * *

_"Weirdo"_ gumamku pelan, aku tersenyum lebar sembari memandangnya. Ya, tentu saja karena kehidupanku setelah ini akan menjadi lebih menarik. Tanpa sadar pula, aku terus menatapnya.

"Hee? Kamu mengenalnya?" ujar _rival_ abadi yang duduk disebelahku. Kulirik sebentar laki-laki yang sedang memperbaiki sikap duduknya dengan malas.

"Agaknya aku benar?"

"Entahlah, kita buktikan saja..."

Kulihat dia sedang berjalan kemari, tak hanya itu kulihat Levy sedang menunggu dengan cukup heboh, agaknya dia senang karena mendapat teman sebangku baru. Tanpa sadar, aku memalingkan muka ke arah jendela.

_"Buat?"_

"_Dengan begitu kita akan mempecayai satu sama lain, karena memiliki kepercayaan yang sama?"_

"_Natsu..." ujar gadis itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepalaku._

"_Kamu habis terbentur sesuatu? Atau habis berkelahi dengan seseorang? Mana yang sakit? Apa kita pulang saja?"_

"_Ha?"_

"_Habisnya tiba-tiba Natsu jadi pintar?"_

"_UAKKKKKKHH" teriakku keras sembari menahan muka merahku. _

"_Baiklah, kalau seperti ini..."_

"Dia, itu seorang penyihir api dengan otak yang tak lebih pintar dari seekor kucing." Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara yang sangat kukenal itu, berkata dengan agak keras. Saat kulihat dengan menunjuk kearahku dan tersenyum puas akan perkataannya barusan

"App..." Ujarku kesal, kemudian aku melihatnya memalingkan wajah seakan tidak bersalah.

"AYEEEEEEEEE..." "Wkwkwkwkwk..."

* * *

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ujarku sembari membersihkan buku diatas meja. Sembari menghela nafas pelan, aku memikirkan kembali pelajaran yang baru saja berlangsung.

Sebenernya pelajarannya tidak begitu sulit, tetapi ada hal yang menggangguku. Bagaimana tidak? Makhluk-makhluk yang duduk di belakangku ini hanya bertengkar mulai awal hingga akhir, sehingga aku tak bisa konsentrasi. Ada saja yang membuat mereka bertengkar, tak hanya itu. Saat mereka bertengkar, tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna _scarlet_ yang menghentikan mereka dengan menakjubkan seperti merusak beberapa properti kelas. Sesaat setelah mereka berhenti bertengkar dan gadis yang memperkenalkan diri padaku bernama Erza Scarlet itu, tidak melihat. Mereka kembali bertengkar, dan membuat Erza kembali menghentikkan mereka. Hal itu terjadi berkali-kali dan berulang-ulang.

"Maaf, Lu~chan hari pertamamu jadi terganggu. Hal itu selalu terjadi, kurasa kau akan segera biasa." Ujar Levy setengah berbisik kepadaku.

"Hahahaha..." tawaku dengan nada aneh. Saat itu lah tiba-tiba aku terpikir sesuatu.

"Levy..."

"Mengapa mereka tidak di pisah saja? Sebangku dengan orang lain begitu? Tidak, sebenernya apa sih yang menyebabkan mereka selalu bertengkar?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi sembari melirik orang yang kami bicarakan, dan mereka sedang berhadap-hadapan selayaknya anjing dan kucing.

"Yah, banyak faktor untuk itu. Tapi yang utamanya adalah sihir mereka. Mungkin kamu mengetahuinya, Natsu itu penyihir api, fire dragon slayer. Sedangkan Gray adalah penyihir es, tepatnya ice make wizard."

"He, lalu kenapa mereka selalu bersama?"

"Kalau, soal itu aku tak banyak tahu. Yang kutahu mereka selalu bersama sejak kecil, meski selalu bertengkar. Dan Erza selalu ada disana untuk menghentikan mereka. Erza juga lah yang membuat mereka 1 bangku tentu saja 1 kamar di asrama. Tujuannya agar mereka bisa damai, dan tidak bertengkar. "

"He, kalau tidak salah memang teman 1 kamar, akan menjadi teman 1 bangku serta banyak berada di kelas yang sama."

"Begitulah, kau akan satu kamar denganku Lu~chan. Aku sudah menantikanmu sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu." Ujar Levy dengan nada riang.

"Jadi begitu..." gumamku pelan.

"Mungkin ini hanya pendapat anehku, dibalik mereka selalu bertengkar. Kurasa mereka adalah teman baik, dan saling pengertian satu sama lain. Karena mereka selalu bersama sejak dulu."

"_Teman sejak dulu ya?"_

"_Banyak hal yang terjadi rupanya..."_

Pikiranku melayang, ketika aku mengenal Natsu, aku tak mengenal Gray. Mungkin karena waktu itu Gray belum ada atau belum muncul. Waktu itu kami hanya kenal sebentar dan tak banyak yang terjadi. Kecuali soal itu.

Perlahan aku melirik temanku yang ternyata dikenal pula sebagai "Salamander" itu kini sedang bermain anjing dan kucing dengan teman sebangkunya. _"Apakah dia masih mengingatnya?"_. Pikiranku melayang jauh, terbang ke angkasa.

"Luce... Luce..."

"UWAHHHHH..." Teriakku terkejut sambil melempar tasku ke arah pemilik suara.

"DUAKK"

"Uhukkk..."

"Ho, kau cukup kuat juga Lucy. Sampai bisa membuat Natsu terkapar seperti itu!" Ujar seorang gadis berambut panjang. Erza~sama...

"Ah, maafkan aku Erza~san?" sahutku terkejut, sembari melihat korbanku yang tengah terkapar.

"_Cukup Erza seorang yang seharusnya bisa melakukan itu." _Gumam Gray pelan sembari bergidik di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ada apa Gray?" tanya Levy yang kebingungan melihat tingkah temannya itu.

"Cukup panggil aku Erza saja." Ujar Erza padaku.  
_ "Wah, Erza baik sekali seperti seorang kakak." _Pikirku, kemudian melihat kembali kearah sang naga yang telah dikalahkan oleh tas. Kemudian aku berkata dari kejauhan.

"Kau tidak apa Natsu?"

"Begitulah kurasa." Ujar Natsu sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu mengkagetkanku." Jawabku kemudia berkata lagi.

"Lalu? Ada apa?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan. Ikut aku sebentar."

"WOOWWW.."

"Apa ini panas sekali..."

"KYAAAA..."

"Hum.. humm..."

"Kalau kamu memintaku untuk mentraktirmu makan, aku menolak sekarang juga!"

"GUBRAKKKKK..."

"_Tapi kalau Nastu, memang itu yang paling mungkin terjadi..."_

"KRUYUUUUUK"

"MENGAPA KAMU MENGETAHUINYA LUCEEEE..."

"TAK PERLU LUCY PUN KAMI MENGETAHUINYA BAKAAAAA"

"_Ap..apa-apaan ini? Komedy tak disengaja? Lawakan?"_

"Yah, apapun itu hari ini aku sibuk dan tak ada waktu untuk menemanimu." Ujarku sembari mengambil tasku. Kemudian melenggang pergi sembari menuju pintu keluar dari kelas.

"Bohong.." Ujar Natsu seketika.

Aku terhenti sejenak, kemudian meliriknya sebentar dan melihat wajahnya penuh dengan senyum percaya diri.

"Kebenaran yang kutahu adalah kau akan pergi kesuatu tempat dan aku akan menemanimu!" Ucapnya dengan kata-kata yang tak menjelaskan apapun tapi penuh arti.

"Lakukan sesukamu, kata-kata yang kuucapkan barusan adalah kebenaranku. Serta bila tidak keberatan, akan ku anggap kata-katamu sebagai kebenaran." Jawabku sekenaku, kemudian benar-benar melenggang pergi.

"Lu~chan, aku menunggu di kamar ya!"

"_Jadi dia masih mengingatnya?"_

* * *

Aku berjalan, keluar dari sebuah toko sembari membawa sebuah karangan bunga ditanganku.

"Ukhh.. kali ini aku harus mencari jalan yang benar, jika benar-benar tidak mau terlambat pulang." gumamku pelan sembari membalik-balik peta yang berada di tanganku.

"Ya, Luce..."

"Uakh... Natsu," ujarku terkejut lagi, aku melihatnya duduk diatas sepeda motor besar, dengan helm terpasang di kepalanya.

"Pada akhirnya kamu tidak memiliki acara khusus bukan?"

"Jangan berbicara seolah-olah kamu mengetahuinya. Daripada itu, bagaimana caramu naik sepeda motor dengan mabuk kendaraanmu?"

"Ckckck... kau meremehkanku Luce." Ujar Natsu sembari memainkan jari telunjuknya kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik syal kotak-kotak khas bapak-bapak yang telah berpulang dari Makkah.

"Taraa... Luce lihatlah! Ini adalah produk yang dibuat ketika zaman sudah canggih!" sahut Natsu lagi sembari menunjukkan botol obat bernama *nt*m*.

"Ini adalah penemuan menakjubkan Luce, dengan kecanggihan zaman sekarang mereka mampu membuat untuk menghilangkan mabuk kendaraan." Ujar Natsu dengan bangga.

"HA?"

"Tak hanya itu, obat canggih ini memiliki 3 rasa. Ada rasa strawberry, anggur, dan jeruk." Lanjut Natsu lagi dengan lebih bangga, sekaligus mengeluarkan ketiga botol obat tersebut dengan rasa yang berbeda.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"APA-APA INI? TIDAK, KAMU INI ANAK-ANAK? BUKAN, BERTINGKAHLAH SEPERTI ANAK SMA. TIDAK, APA-APAAN INI? KOMEDI? IKLAN TELEVISI?" Teriakku tak sabar menghadapi tingkah laku orang di hadapanku ini. Bagaimana tidak? Hal tersebut sudah melebihi batas kewajaran pada umumnya.

"Luce, kamu menarik perhatian banyak orang..." ujar Natsu sembari bersandar dengan nada malas.

Seketika itu pula aku melirik kesana-kemari, dan melihat ribuan mata menatap kami.

"Luce, sebaiknya kamu minta maaf atas keributan ini.." sahut Natsu lagi.

"Akh.. maafkan keributan kami." ucapku cepat karena terbawa suasana dan membungkuk.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"_Tapi sebenarnya ini salah dia bukan?" _pikirku setelah itu.

"Haaahhhh..."

"_Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi..."_

Kemudian aku memutar balikkan tubuhku untuk meninggalkannya.

"Luce, naiklah aku akan mengantarmu..."

Aku terhenti sejenak, tanpa membalikkan tubuhku untuk menghadapnya. Lebih tepatnya aku tak punya keberanian untuk melakukan hal itu.

"Naik lah, kota ini telah banyak berubah sejak kamu meninggalkannya. Aku akan mengantarmu..."

"Berhentilah berbicara seolah-olah kamu mengetahui aku akan pe..."

"Yah aku memang mengetahuinya..."

"Ap.."

"Insting kurasa. Karena kamu akan pergi ketempat itu cepat atau lambat..." ujarnya tegas dengan suara penuh kemenangan secara intrinsik.

"Ha..." gumamku pelan sembari menyerah serta tak lupa untuk mengikuti kemauan makhluk dengan rambut _salmon _ini.

* * *

Angin sepoi-sepoi meniup rambutku saat aku di belakang salah satu murid dari 'Fairy Tail Academy' ini. Aku setengah melamun sembari melihat pemandangan yang dikatanya banyak berubah ini. Ya, aku tak menyangkalnya. Memang banyak yang berubah tanah-tanah yang dulu kosong telah menjadi toko-toko, kota menjadi lebih ramai dengan banyaknya orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Bahkan saat ini aku tak tahu sedang berada di mana.

Namun pemandangan tersebut tak berlangsung lama, perlahan kami memasuki daerah yang amat kukenal. Tempat di dekat pegunungan dengan sedikit rumah yang memang sudah bertambah sejak aku terkahir kemari. Kemudian jalanan bagus nan lebar satu arah.

"Kita akan segera sampai." Ujar laki-laki itu padaku.

"Ng..." sahut sembari mengangguk pelan.

Tak lama kemudian sepeda motor yang kami kendarai itu berhenti di depan rumah besar. Rumah yang indah sayangnya tak pernah di rawat, perlahan kami berjalan menuju sebuah makam yang tak jauh dari rumah tersebut. Tak lama kemudian kami berhenti di depan makam tersebut.

Perlahan aku mulai membungkukkan badanku untuk meletakkan karangan bunga tersebut.

"Natsu... makam ini..." ujarku terkejut.

"Ah, soal itu. Aku sering kemari untuk membersihkannya, aku berhutang banyak pada beliau..." sahut lelaki bernama Natsu itu cepat.

"Terimakasih, aku menghargai itu."

Aku menutup mataku dan mulai berdoa.

"_Maaf aku lama tak kemari, Mama..."_

* * *

Tubuhku terbaling lemas di atas kasur empuk dan nyaman ini.

"Hoaammm..."

"Lu~chan, sepertinya kau benar-benar kelelahan..."

"Begitulah, banyak hal yang terjadi hari ini..." ujarku.

Bagaimana tidak? Setelah pulang dari makam yang cukup jauh serta memakan waktu lama itu, aku dihadapkan dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk kotak karton yang cukup berat yang harus segera kurapikan. Untungnya ada Levy yang membantuku dengan sigap. Entah ini yang di sebut beruntung atau sial.

"Lu~chan aku mandi dulu... kau cepat lah tidur.." ujar Levy

"Baikkk..." sahut tetapi pikiranku melayang kepada kenanganku tadi sore.

* * *

"Luce, janji itu.."

"Aku mengingatnya..."

"Aku menunggu semenjak hari itu..."

"Bohong..."

"Kata-kata itu lah yang aku katakan padamu dulu..."

"Bahwa aku takkan pernah kembali lagi kesini, karenanya jangan menungguku."

"Meski kau berkata begitu, aku terus melakukannya. Jika memang hal itu terjadi aku kana mencarimu, itu lah yang putuskan saat itu. Aku terus melakukannya menunggu mu sembari memegang kepercayaan yang kita buat dulu."

"..."

"Aku mengingatnya, karenanya lah aku kembali..."

"Pertama kebenaran itu, adalah sesuatu yang kamu anggap baik meski itu bukan kejadian sesungguhnya."

"Begitu pula dengan kebohongan. Yaitu, sesuatu yang kamu anggap bukan hal baik meski itu kejadian yang sesungguhnya."

"Sebab itu lah yang bisa menjadikan suatu hal yang sama menjadi berbeda arti."

* * *

"Yang kedua, karena kebenaran dan kebohongan itu bisa di buat, sebab itulah kebenaran dan kebohongan itu berbeda-beda tiap orang. Karena setiap orang bisa menentukkan kebenaran dan kebohongan mereka sendiri berdasarkan situasi yang dibutuhkan. Seperti, kebenaran menjadi kebohongan dan sebaliknya, atau kebenaran tetap menjadi kebenaran..." gumam gadis berambut _blonde_ pelan sembari mengangkat telapak tanganku ke langit-langit kamar.

"Meski pendapatku benar, tetapi dia biasa menganggapnya itu sebuah kebohongan dan mencari pendapat lain yang di anggapnya benar meski hal itu adalah sebuah kebohonganku." Lanjut Lucy lagi...

* * *

"Karenanya kebenaran dan kebohongan adalah sesuatu yang kita tentukan sendiri. Serta kita tidak berhak untuk mengubah kebenaran dan kebohongan milik orang lain. Karena ada kalanya kebohongan itu salah bagi orang lain tetapi baik untuk kita. Begitu pula sebaliknya." Gumam lelaki berambut _salmon_

"Pada saat semua dari potongan kebenaran dan kebohongan itu telah terkumpul. Waktu akan kembali bergerak, masa depan akan berputar. Serta kita sendirilah yang menentukkannya."

"Pada saat itu lah keinginanku akan terkabul"

* * *

"Pada saat itu lah keinginanku akan terkabul" gumamku pelan sembari menutup mata coklatku.

* * *

**Karena kebenaran dan kebohongan itu bisa di buat, sebab itulah kebenaran dan kebohongan itu berbeda-beda tiap orang. Karena setiap orang bisa menentukkan kebenaran dan kebohongan mereka sendiri berdasarkan situasi yang dibutuhkan. Seperti, kebenaran menjadi kebohongan dan sebaliknya, atau kebenaran tetap menjadi kebenaran.**

**~TBC~**

Yahaa... Bjtatihowo disini..

-w- setelah mengurungkan niatku untuk ikut NaLu Event gara-gara idenya hilang mengalir bersama air mataku waktu SBMPTN halah. Kemudian aku membetulkan cerita ini yang emang rangka udah aku ketik sebelum ujian.

Kubaca dan kubetulkan kubaca dan kubetulkan begitu terus menerus tanpa henti #PLAK. Akhirnya ga update". Hahaha, dan baru sekarang...

Oh iya selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menunaikan ya... dan aku minta doanya supaya lolos SBMPTN tanpa hambatan, makasih...

Sampai jumpa chapter selanjutnya, oh iya ada ide buat endingnya fic ini. sumbangkan ide kalian, sumbangkan pemirsa... bulan puasa banyak menyumbang itu baik #PLAKK seperti yang kusebutkan di chapter sebelumnya fic ini berending di ch 4. Tapi aku mikir endingnya kok masih ngambang... hahaha, jadi sumbangkan ide kalian untuk ending fic ini ya. Mind RnR


End file.
